Stay With Me
by Grimmster Girl
Summary: Juliet is driving home from work and gets into a car accident. Takes place during early season 7. Lots of Juliet whump, some angst, some romance, lots of hurt/comfort, and lots of friendship. Rated T for possible later chapters.
1. The accident

**A/N: Hi friends! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this story! I am leaving for vacation tomorrow, so I won't be able to post anything during the week. Anyways, I hope I get you hooked on this story, and as always, R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing.**

* * *

><p>Juliet was driving home from work; it was late at night, just past nine o'clock and the streets were completely empty. The case she had been working on for the past thirty-six hours had just been closed when they caught the murderer at a gas station earlier that evening. She promised Shawn she would be home by nine, but her paperwork had taken longer than she hoped.<p>

The street Juliet was driving on was dark, pitch black to be more exact, except for a few street lights illuminating sections of the road. An eerie silence was cast on the cold winter night, and not even the animals dared to say hello.

There were no other cars driving on the secluded street, at least not as far as Juliet could see. Her focus was not there though, as the detective hadn't gotten any sleep in the past thirty-six hours. Juliet felt fatigued as she reached an intersection where the street lights were out.

She couldn't see anything, she couldn't concentrate on anything, and the next thing she knew a car turned right onto the street she was driving on and smashed into hers. Juliet's body slammed forward into the steering wheel and was she was knocked unconscious from the impact.

* * *

><p>9:17pm<p>

Shawn was getting worried. Juliet said she would be home at nine o'clock on the dot, and she was never late.

He picked up his cell phone, and dialed his girlfriend's number for the third time in the last ten minutes. The phone wrung five times, and then went to voicemail.

_Hi- you've reached Detective Juliet O'Hara._

_I'm sorry I can't take your call at the moment, but please leave your name, number, and a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible._

_BEEP!_

"Jules, it's me again, I'm sure everything is fine and I'm just being an overprotective boyfriend, but I'm just worried about you. Call me back please! I love you!" Shawn hung up the phone and sat down on a kitchen chair.

He was exhausted too. He couldn't wait for Juliet to get home so they could both get some long needed sleep.

Yawning, he laid his head down on the table, his phone still in his hand. Shawn dozed off almost immediately.

* * *

><p>9:33pm<p>

Shawn woke up to "Can't Touch This" playing on his phone. He wiped the sleep from his eyes, slid his thumb across the screen, and put his phone to his ear.

"Jules," he said drowsily.

"Hello, is this Shawn Spencer?" the voice on the other end spoke. Shawn was now fully awake.

"Yes, it is. Who is this?"

"My name is Officer Hollbrook. I regret to inform you that Juliet O'Hara has been in a car crash." The timid voice responded.

"Oh my god!" Shawn jumped up from his chair, startled. "Is she okay?"

"Ambulances are transporting her to Mercy Hospital now, but I have no word on her condition."

"Thanks." Shawn breathed into the phone, as he hung up. He grabbed his jacket and keys and was out the door in a flash.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED…<strong>_

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I hope you enjoyed chapter one! Stay tuned for more and as always, please read and review!**


	2. Long Nights

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry I didn't have a chance to post earlier, but this chapter is longer so hopefully that makes up for it. I apologize, because I know absolutely nothing about medical stuff. If something doesn't make sense, and this really bugs you, feel free to send me a message and I'll correct it! As always, please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Shawn arrived at the hospital forty-five minutes later, but the drive felt like days. Shawn parked his car and ran up to the door.<p>

"Hello. I'm Shawn Spencer. I'm here to see Juliet O'Hara," Shawn spoke quickly to the receptionist. "She was just recently admitted."

"Oh yes," The lady looked down at the papers in front of her. "She just got out of surgery, and she's in room 423 now. What did you say your name was?"

"Shawn Spencer."

The receptionist quickly scribbled his name out on a visitors badge and handed it to him. "Here you go. Put this on shirt."

Shawn took the sticker and placed it on his shirt where it was visible.

"Thanks." He said and ran off towards the elevator. He got there quickly and pressed the button to go up.

When the elevator arrived, he stepped in, along with an old man holding a bouquet of yellow daisies. Shawn walked towards the back of the elevator, and placing his forehead against the wall, he prayed.

"What floor?" the old gray-haired man asked.

"Four." Shawn spoke quietly.

"My wife's on five," the old man spoke, "she's been fighting breast cancer for two years now,"

"I'm sorry." Shawn whispered. A silence passed over the elevator.

The elevator jerked upward and the old man spoke again, "How about you? Who are you here for?"

"My girlfriend. She's been in a car crash." Shawn could barely believe what he was saying. The whole night seemed so unreal.

The elevator stopped at floor four and Shawn turned to get out. The old man stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck mate," He told Shawn. "Just hold her hand and tell her to keep fighting."

"Thanks." Shawn said. He gave a small smile and left the elevator.

Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he ran off down the hallway. He asked a doctor to point him in the direction of 423, and heading left he soon arrived at Juliet's room. Another doctor was exiting the room as he reached the door.

"Oh my God! Is she okay?" Shawn asked the doctor who was exiting the room of his girlfriend.

"She's in a coma," The young female doctor spoke firmly but sweetly. Shawn placed his hand on his forehead in desperation and turned around, cursing himself. He knew it wasn't his fault but he could help but feel like it was.

When he gained his composure, he turned back around and spoke to the doctor, "Can I go in and see her?"

"And who are you?"

"Shawn Spencer. I'm her boyfriend."

The doctor looked down at the papers in her hand, and flipped through the medical records of Juliet O'Hara. Looking through her emergency contacts, she found Shawn Spencer right on top.

"Yes, you may enter. Her doctor is just finishing up some tests, and he will speak with you about her condition shortly after."

"Thank you." The doctor nodded and walked off down the hallway.

Shawn took a deep breath as he took the first step into his girlfriend's room. One look at her and he thought he was going to burst into tears.

Juliet was laid out on a bed in a hospital gown, her face looked calm, but her mouth was contorted painfully. A large cut ran from her left eye all the way to her lower right cheek, and was carefully stitched up. Her arms were bruised and had lots of little scratches all over them. Another long jagged cut on her right arm ran from her mid forearm to her wrist. A white cast covered her left leg. Tubes ran everywhere through her body. Dried blood was visible all over her. In one word, she looked helpless.

The doctor in her room, a man around the age of 50 was entering information into a computer when Shawn walked in. The young pseudo-psychic stood frozen in the doorway.

The gray-haired stocky man walked toward him.

"You must be Shawn Spencer." He stuck his hand out to shake Shawn's hand. Shawn took it and shook the doctor's hand. "I'm Doctor Allen, I'll be taking care of Juliet."

"Hi," Shawn muttered. He walked past the doctor and over by Juliet. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. He took Juliet's stiff hand into his and held it tight. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Give it to me straight Doctor," Shawn said looking up at the man after a few seconds.

"Well, the impact of the car crash caused her to hit her head on the steering wheel, knocking her unconscious, and putting her in a coma. The windshield shattered during the blow causing all the cuts on her body. The bruising, however is from her body being jerked forward against the car in the crash. She also has a lower leg fracture in her left leg. We have stitched up and removed the glass from the deeper wounds on her face and arm. Her right lung is partially collapsed, but we were able to get her on oxygen soon enough. She's been stable after getting out of surgery."

Shawn cringed and cradled his head in his hands. "Will she be okay?" This was the most frightening question of all.

"As of now, the answer is unclear. There is some damage to the brain tissue, but we are doing everything we can."

Shawn nodded like a robot.

"Are you planning on staying the night?" The doctor asked, seeing how attached he was to the poor girl. Shawn nodded again. "Okay, well doctors will be coming and going throughout the night, but for now there is nothing else that can be done." The doctor left the room.

Shawn clutched his girlfriend's hand even harder and fell to his knees. Tears poured down his face as he raised her hand to his forehead.

"Why Jules?" he asked in between sobs. "Why you? I love you so much, you can't leave me." Shawn choked out. "I've never met anyone so intelligent, so strong, so kick-ass as you," He gave a helpless chuckle as the tears continued to flow from his eyes. "You're so strong," Shawn repeated. "You're going to get through this. We're going to get through this. This is just a minor setback right?" He tried to reassure himself. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "Jules, you have been the most amazing girlfriend and best friend these past seven years. You always brighten up my day with your beautiful smile, your wonderful laugh, your ability to always put someone's life before your own, and your positive outlook. So now I need to stay positive, for you." He choked on the last word. Shawn wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Now, there's just one thing I need you to do for me Jules. Please stay with me, Jules. I need you to stay." Shawn sniffled and wiped his tears again.

He stood up and kissed Juliet on the forehead. "I'm not leaving," He whispered, "And neither are you."

Shawn sat back down in the chair next to her bed. He took he hand once more, and kissed it. "You have no idea how much I love you."

It was 11:03pm and Shawn was exhausted. He took out his phone to send a text to Gus, Lassiter, and Chief Vick. They'd all be asleep by now, and he didn't want to disturb them until morning. He texted:

_Juliet was in a car crash, she's in a coma. Doctor's aren't sure about the days that lie ahead. There's nothing more we can do tonight, just come in the morning._

Shawn sent the message, and set his phone down on the table next to him. He laid his head back against the chair and almost immediately fell asleep.


	3. Red Jagged Line

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Doctors came in and out of Juliet's room throughout the night, taking tests, checking vitals, adjusting tubes, and changing drip bags. Shawn slept through most of it, but he kept one eye open the whole time just in case something happened. His sleep was restless, he couldn't keep his mind off of his girlfriend and how she lay motionless beside him.<p>

Shawn woke up at 5:30am the next morning, getting a measly six and a half hours of 'sleep'. A doctor entered the room a few minutes later and informed Shawn that nothing had changed.

He stood up to stretch his legs from the uncomfortable hospital chair, and he walked downstairs to get some breakfast.

Shawn made off towards the hospital cafeteria and bought a banana, and a mini box of Lucky Charms cereal. Yawning, he drifted over to the gift shop. He bought five 'get well soon' balloons, and a bouquet of colorful roses. Shawn placed the roses in the vase the lady behind the counter gave him, and brought them up to Juliet's room,

He took the elevator to the fourth floor, cereal, banana, balloons, and roses all in his arms. After a moment, the elevator dinged and the door opened to the fourth floor. Making a left, Shawn found his way back to the detective's room.

He set the roses and balloons down next to Juliet's bed, and kissed her forehead. "Good morning sleepy head," he whispered.

He sat back down in his chair, and ate his breakfast in silence.

Shortly after he threw away his garbage, someone knocked at the door. Shawn stood up and opened the door. Lassiter stood in the doorway.

Catching just a glimpse of his partner, he greeted Shawn with an "Oh my God! What the hell happened?"

The pseudo-psychic gave a sad smile, "She was driving home from work yesterday and reached an intersection where the light was out. They said another car turned right and smashed right into hers. They added that if they had found her any later," Shawn paused, choking back his tears, "She'd probably be dead."

Lassiter sighed heavily as he walked over towards his partner, and touched her cold hand. After a long moment of silence, the detective asked the question that was eating at everyone's minds, "Will she be okay?"

"The doctors are unclear as of now; they say all we can do is stay positive."

"Do you mind giving me a moment alone?" Shawn nodded and left the room.

Lassiter sat down in the chair next to Juliet's bed and spoke, "O'Hara, partner, you have no idea how much you mean to me. You're like a sister to me. I know I don't say this enough, or ever, but you are the best partner I could have ever asked for. And I want you to know that I would do anything to protect you. But right now, there is nothing I can do to protect you," Lassiter choked on a tear. "They say the worst thing in life is suffering, but they're wrong. The worst thing in life is watching someone you love suffer, and knowing there is absolutely nothing you can do to help them. So listen O'Hara, I'm ordering you to stay, for your partner, your boyfriend," Lassiter sighed, "and for everyone else who loves you so much."

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Shawn entered, followed by Chief Vick.

Juliet was definitely not a pretty sight to look at. Chief Vick couldn't bear to look at her long, the way the young detective's face was contorted is such pain, such agony, such helplessness.

"Mr. Spencer filled me in on the details, outside." Shawn remained motionless, silent. "May I have a moment?" Chief Vick asked. They both nodded and exited the room.

Chief Vick remained standing next to her detective, it was hard for her to look at the poor girl's mangled body. "Detective O'Hara," She whispered, "I'm honored to not only call you one of my best detectives, but also my friend. You're such an amazing girl, and you have a long, wonderful life ahead of you. You have a boyfriend who loves you more than life itself, a partner that would do anything to keep you safe, and you have so many friends who love you so much and would do anything for you. You can't leave O'Hara, you have so much to live for, so just please, stay." Chief Vick gave Juliet's hand a reassuring squeeze, and left the room.

Shawn and Lassiter stood outside the doorway, talking in hushed tones.

"Detective," Lassiter looked up, startled, "We should get to work, and try to keep our minds off of everything, if that's possible." He nodded.

"She'll get through this, Spencer. She's one of the strongest people I know," Shawn sighed at the detective's words. "Call me if there is anything new, we'll be back later tonight."

The wrecked psychic nodded, and the two exited. Shawn returned to Juliet's room, and pulled the chair closer to her bed. He held her hand and took a deep breath. Her beautiful fingers, so cold, so clammy, so lifeless.

"We're going to get through this," He whispered, once again feeling his emotions rush back to him. Shawn closed his eyes again, and dozed off.

* * *

><p>8:30am<p>

A quiet knocking on the door awoke Shawn from his slumber. A moment later, Gus entered the room.

Upon seeing Juliet, he burst into tears. Shawn stood up, and led his friend into the hallway.

"I'm sorry Shawn, I'm a-"

"Sympathetic crier, I know." Shawn pulled his best friend into a hug. When Gus collected himself, he pulled away.

"Lassiter filled me in on the details," Gus paused, "She's going to get through this Shawn."

"I hope you're right."

"Can I have-"

"A minute?" Shawn asked, knowing what his friend was going to say. "Of course. I'm going to go downstairs to get some food, or a drink, or I'll just clear my head."

"Good idea," Gus replied, "You look like you haven't slept in weeks."

"I feel that way too." Shawn responded. He walked off in the direction of the hospital cafeteria and gift shop.

Gus walked into Juliet's room, and sat down awkwardly next to her bed. He looked over the detective; she appeared to be sleeping, but her mouth was twisted in pain, taking away the peaceful appearance sleep has.

"Juliet," he spoke, "I know this is sort of weird, I've never been that good with these kinds of things, Shawn's the wordsmith. But, I suppose you already know that," Gus gave a weak chuckle. "Well, I just want you to know, I need you to know that you are an amazing friend. You can't leave Juliet, you just can't. You have to stay." Gus took a deep breath, holding back his tears.

Shawn returned a few minutes later, two hot chocolates, and a fluffy pink teddy bear in his hands. He gave the drink to his friend, who accepted it graciously.

"Why don't you go home and get some of your stuff and take a shower or something?" Gus offered. "I'll be here while you're gone."

Shawn nodded and accepted the offer, "Thanks buddy." He set the bear down next to Juliet and whispered, "Fluffy will keep you safe. Stay strong sweetheart. I love you." Shawn kissed her cheek. He stood to leave, handing his friend the TV remote.

"Call me if anything changes. I'll be back soon," Gus nodded and Shawn left the room.

* * *

><p>9:56am<p>

Shawn returned just before ten o'clock, carrying a bunch of stuff from his and Juliet's home. He brought a bag with a change of clothes for Juliet for when she woke up, and a couple of changes of clothes for himself. He brought a blanket and pillow for himself, and an extra blanket for Juliet, among other various items.

Gus had the TV on quietly when Shawn walked in.

"Hey Shawn," He greeted his friend.

"Anything new?" Shawn asked as he set the belongings down on another chair in the room.

"No, nothing."

"I really appreciate you staying with her."

"No problem," Gus stood up and motioned for Shawn to sit down in the chair. "Why don't I go get us some lunch? Del Taco?" Gus offered.

"That sounds great buddy." Shawn replied tiredly. Gus nodded and left the room to go get food from their favorite Mexican place.

Shawn watched the TV where Phineas and Ferb scurried about quietly. He held Juliet's hand and took a deep breath. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>10:11am<p>

Fifteen minutes later, it happened. Shawn watched as the red heart beat on the monitor went from a jagged irregular line to a flat straight one. The machine started beeping like crazy.

He jumped to his feet immediately, calling for a doctor. Several doctors came sprinting into the room at once. He heard a booming voice call for a code blue over the loud speaker.

Shawn fell to his knees in desperation. He saw a doctor about to begin rescue breathing. The next ran to get a ventilator. Another prepared shock mitts. The fourth doctor picked Shawn up from under his arms and pushed him out of the room.

"NOOOOOO!" He screamed, "This can't be happening!" Tears flooded Shawn's eyes and began to spill out. He fell to his knees once again, by a chair in the hallway.

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Shawn screamed. "She can't die!" he said in a softer voice. "She can't be dead!" He stopped screaming and started sobbing. Cradling his head in his hands, a river of tears stained his cheeks, his hands, and his shirt.

Shawn could deal with just about anything. He could make a clever joke when things got hard, he could make some obscure movie reference when things got uncomfortable, or a witty retort when someone tried to insult him. But right now, for the first time ever in his life, he was left speechless. Death, Death was the one thing that he could not deal with, the one thing he refused to deal with.

Shawn saw the monitor go to a flat red line, he saw the life drained from Juliet's body, but he refused to deal with Death.

"She can't be dead." He told himself, "She can't be dead."

_**TO BE CONTINUED… SORRY…**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry… please read, review, and keep reading!**


End file.
